¡Severus, al diván!
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: Es Navidad, y Dumbledore acaba de obtener su nuevo título de psicólogo. ¿Su primer paciente? Severus Snape, claro.  No Slash .


**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Rowling, jamás hubiese dejado que Snape muriese, ¿saben? Así que, ¡a leer!

**¡Severus, al diván!**

Volvían a tocar a la puerta de su despacho. ¿Sería Flitwick cantando villancicos otra vez, o Hagrid invitándolo de nuevo a ser parte del _Club del Árbol de Navidad del Gran Salón_?

Exasperado, Severus abrió, pero se encontró con el rostro sonriente e inesperado de la profesora McGonagall.

―¡Severus! ―exclamó dando saltitos emocionados. Severus enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué le había pasado a la pulcra y estricta profesora de Transformaciones? Minerva estaba distinta. Su habitual capa esmeralda estaba ahora decorada con cintas rojas y doradas. Su sombrero, que siempre había sido negro, ahora era rojo y blanco, con un reno que se movía de un lado al otro con una gran sonrisa.

Al ver que los ojos de su colega se desaviaban a su cabeza, McGonagall preguntó:

―¿Te gusta? Fue un regalo de Xeno Lovegood.

―Precioso―respondió lentamente, y la mujer no captó el sarcasmo en su voz. _"Xenofilius Lovegood, eso explica mucho", _pensó―. ¿Necesitabas algo, Minerva?

―No, ―dijo. Severus le dirigió una mirada escéptica―, pero Dumbledore sí―aclaró―. Debes ir a verlo.

―Está bien―se resignó Snape―. ¿Algo más?

―Pues sí: ¿qué me regalarás para Navidad?

Severus le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Un rato más tarde, el malhumorado profesor de pociones se dirigía al despacho del Director. Tras decir, asegurándose que nadie le escuchase –se burlarían de él hasta la eternidad-la contraseña ("¡Los renos sí vuelan!"), entró.

―¡Buenas noches, Severus! Te estaba esperando―exclamó el director rebosante de felicidad.

El despacho estaba diferente. Si bien todos los aparatos extraños de siempre seguían en su lugar, todo estaba decorado de verde y rojo. ¡Qué horror! El propio Albus Dumbledore llevaba un sombrero como el de Papá Noel, a juego con un atuendo acorde y combinado con su larga barba blanco. ¡OMG!

―¿Necesitaba algo, señor? ―preguntó aparentando calma.

―Siéntate, siéntate ―pidió el anciano. Snape obedeció, suplicando poder irse cuanto antes―. Verás, Severus, acabo de hacer un curso de psicología muggle por internet y…

― ¡¿Cómo? ―exclamó el joven profesor, abriendo los ojos de par en par. ¿Pero qué le pasa al mundo…?

―Pues sí, lo que has escuchado. ¡Y he aprobado el examen! ¿No es eso genial, Severus? ―su voz estaba llena de orgullo. Snape asintió fingiendo entusiasmo, pero nada convencido. _"Psicología barata __ Albus Dumbledore__desastre emocional"―. _Hoy mismo me ha llegado el diploma.

―Genial―mintió Severus.

―¡Y he decidido estrenarlo contigo! ―exclamó divertido.

Severus abrió más los ojos muy asustado. ¿Pero qué se creía este vejo…? ¿Se había vuelto loco…?

―No. No, no, no, no… ―empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el Director:

―¡Sí!

―No. De ninguna manera… ¡No pienso permitirlo!

―¡Venga! ¡Será divertido!

Quince minutos después, un resignado profesor Snape se recostaba en un sillón, que acababa de ser transformado en diván (como no, también rojo y verde).

―Empecemos―murmuró Albus, muy concentrado―. ¿Cómo es su nombre, joven?

―¡Pero si usted ya sabe mi nombre!

―Simplemente responde, Severus―se impacientó Dumbledore.

―Snape. Severus Snape. ―respondió el "paciente", exasperado.

―Bien, Severus, ahora te haré un test psicológico. Responde sinceramente a todas mis preguntas―pidió el antiguo profesor, muy emocionado.

Comenzó a leer:

―"¿Es usted un amargado o una víctima de la Navidad? Averiguelo"

―No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto―murmuró Severus por lo bajo.

―"Pregunta 1: ¿Usted querría pasar las fiestas con su familia, con sus seres queridos o con gente divertida?" ―recitó el director―. Responde, Severus.

―Con Lily―aseguró Snape, muy convencido.

―Esa no es una respuesta válida, joven Snape. Pero en fin, pregunta 2. "En lugar de eso, ¿ va a pasarlas con sus padres, con sus vecinos, con sus suegros o solo?".

―Solo―respondió desanimadamente, cada vez con más malhumor.

―Interesante…muuuy interesante…―murmuró atravesándolo con los ojos, bajo sus lentes de medialuna―. "Pregunta 3: ¿Qué sentimientos lo asaltan en estas fechas? Opción 1: le estresan los preparativos. Opción 2: le deprime el pan dulce. Opción 3: le angustia tener que comprar regalos. Opción 4: le asustan los fuegos artificiales". Vamos, Severus, elige.

―Pues… a decir verdad, siempre le tuve miedo a los fuegos artificiales―admitió, mientras Dumbledore garabateaba en un pergamino―. Y… nunca me ha entusiasmado mucho todo eso de los preparativos, así que la opción una también es cierta. Y la 2 también, desde luego.

―¿Y no te angustia tener que comprar regalos también?

―Algo―confesó avergonzado, mientras Albus volvía a escribir algo en la hoja.

―Bien. "Pregunta 4: ¿Arma arbolito?". ―leyó Dumbledore.

―Mire, profesor, me parece que está indagando demasiado en mi privacidad, así que… ―se excusó Snape, haciendo (en vano) el intento de levantarse del diván. Dumbledore se lo impidió, desde luego.

―Simplemente responde, Severus―repitió su nuevo terapeuta.

―Si…―respondió el duro profesor de pociones, muy avergonzado. ¡_Estas preguntas eran inhumanas! De seguro que hay algún estatuto que prohíbe este tipo de tortura…_, pensó Severus.

―¿Dónde? ―curioseó el Director, y Snape estuvo seguro de que esa pregunta no estaba dentro del cuestionario.

―Sobre mi nueva televisión muggle― masculló resignado. Estaba totalmente ruborizado. Rojo como un tomate. ¡Qué humillante! ¿Qué pensarían sus impertinentes alumnos, si veían a su duro y estricto profesor de pociones así, avergonzado y humillado? Se enterró, si cabe, aun más en el diván.

El director ocultó una sonrisa burlona.

―Bien. Sigamos. "Pregunta 5: ¿recibe postales?"―quiso saber Dumbledore.

―¡Por supuesto! ―comentó Snape, muy ofendido, pero a la vez contento de haber respondido alguna pregunta de forma positiva.

―¿De quién? ―preguntó nuevamente Albus―. "¿De sus amigos?"

―No tengo amigos―respondió Sev tristemente. ¿Por qué los psicólogos se empeñan en volver a nuestros traumas infantiles? ¡Desconsiderados!

―Ya veo…―continuó Dumbledore―. "¿Del trabajo?"

―No me llevo muy bien con mis colegas… ―admitió un desilusionado profesor.

―Bien, pues la última opción: "¿Del _Departamento de Misterios_, del_ Departamente de Críaturas Mágicas _o de la_ Dirección de _Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería?".

―Exactamente―confesó Snape, otra vez colorado.

―Bien. "Otros factores determinantes…".

Snape resopló.

―No te impacientes, querido Severus… "¿Está a dieta?

―No.

―"¿Su suegra cocina horrible?" .

―No estoy casado, porque Lily prefería a James y luego ella murió, así que no tengo suegra y…

―"¿Es alcohólico en recuperación?"―lo interrumpió Dumbledore.

― ¡Superé eso hace mucho tiempo! ―respondió Severus muy ofendido.

―"¿Llora en los brindis?".

―Solo en el del aniversario de la muerte de los Potter…

―"¿Murió alguien recientemente?"

―¡¿Por qué se empeña en hacerme repetir que Lily murió? ―gruñó amargamente, al punto de las lágrimas.

― Y la última pregunta: "¿Están todos en su casa?"

―Pues sí, Colagunsano está allí, pero de todas formas yo me quedaré en Hogwarts. Así que… ¿Hemos terminado?

―No. Queda una segunda parte. ¡Pero ya verás qué divertido! Yo te mostraré una figura y tú me responderás con lo que tú ves―contestó Albus, contentísimo. Con sumo cuidado, sacó una carpeta con un montón de hojas con manchas negras. Le mostró la primera―. ¿Y bien, qué ves?

Severus se tuvo que esforzar por ver algo entre las manchas negras. Pero… pero si era…

―¡…pero si es la cara escrachada de James Potter!―exclamó Snape con profunda satisfacción.

―¿Y esta? ―volvió a preguntar el director, enseñándole la siguiente mancha.

―¡La nariz del Señor Oscuro! ¡Con la que él la ha estado buscando! De seguro me da una buena recompensa por haberla encontrado…―se entusiasmó Severus. ¡_Esto sí que es mágico!_, pensó. Dumbledore le mostró la siguiente―. Veo… la sonrisa de Lily.

―¿Y en esta?

―¡Hogwarts! ―respondió, imaginando sus torres y ventanas―. Y esta otra es Buckbeak, justo al lado de Lupin transformado…

―¿Qué hay de esta? ―volvió a preguntar Dumby, que a pesar de seguir muy divertido, empezaba a creer que su profesor de pociones había estado respirado demasiado los hongos alucinógenos para la poción antidepresiva.

―Hmm… Pues es claramente la cicatriz de Harry y sus lentes, aunque algo torcidos y… y… una Nimbus 2000.

―Seguro. Claro, claro…―lo complació Albus―. Pues ya está. Hemos terminado, mi querido Severus.

―¿Ya terminamos? ―preguntó aliviado.

― Nuestra próxima sesión será dentro de dos semanas… Que tengas una Feliz Navidad.

―Lo mismo digo, señor―se apresuró a decir Snape, y salió rápidamente haciendo ondear su capa.

¡Cómo si fuese a volver a entrar a ese despacho en su vida, pobrecito él!

―Bueno, bueno… ¿Quién es mi próximo paciente? ―se preguntó a si mismo Dumbledore, mirando una larga lista de posibles próximas víctimas―. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Harry Potter! ¡Este está lleno de traumas infantiles!

¡FIN!

* * *

N/A: Hey, hey, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció este intento de fic humorístico-navideño? Espero que al menos os haya sacado una carcajada, porque, la verdad, yo me divertí montones escribiéndolo. Sí, es cierto, los personajes están algo OoC. Pero, ¡es Navidad!, simplemente imaginen que las hormonas los han alterado _un poco_ y sepan disculparme. Quiero aclarar, también, que el cuestionario que Dumbledore le hace a Severus estaba inspirado en un test de Maitena.

¡Y desearles a todos una muy feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Y, claro, ¿qué mejor regalo me pueden dar que algún que otro review?


End file.
